Dear en Choco
by Akazora no Darktokyo
Summary: Berawal dari Choco-giri yang diberikan di 14 Spring, dan coklat lain yang terjatuh di lantai yang mempunyai kata 'Dear' untuk sang penerima. Jadi, bagaimana?  Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #2.  Warning Inside.


Disclaimer : Harvest Moon FoMT © Natsume

**WARNING **:** OOC, BL/Shounen Ai, Alternate Reality**

Pair : GrayJack, with hint of TrentJack, khekhekhekhe…

Dedicated for Fujoshi Indepedence Day #2

**Don't like don't read !**

.

#

**-14 Spring. 11.00 AM-**

.

**= = Gray's POV = =**

'Tok, tok, tok,' seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Siapa yang datang saat waktu begini?

Aku membuka pintunya, dan ternyata pelaku yang telah mengetuk pintu itu adalah… Jack. Dan aku bertanya, "mau apa kau kesini?" seraya melihat ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya.

"Ini," dia menyerahkan sesuatu kepadaku.

Coklat?

Aku tahu ini adalah tanggal 14 Spring, Thanksgiving Festival. Tapi, bukannya ini adalah event dimana perempuan memberi coklat ke laki-laki yang di sukainya?

"Coklat?" tanyaku heran.

"Choco-giri," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini kan bukan Valentine," kataku berkilah. Meskipun aku mengharapkan coklat di tangannya.

"Aku tahu ini Spring Thanksgiving Festival. Tapi, kurasa tidak salah kalau kau memberi coklat ke sahabatmu," balasnya agak sebal.

"Salah event kau," ejekku seenaknya.

Dia langsung cemberut. "Mau atau tidak sih? Kalau begitu, kau membuang waktuku untuk bekerja. Aku masih mau pergi lagi." katanya panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku mau, sini coklatnya," kataku meminta coklatnya. Lumayan coklat gratis.

Wajahnya langsung cerah kembali, "Kalau begitu, titip untuk Cliff sekalian," katanya sambil mengambil coklat lagi dari dalam ranselnya yang besar itu. "Ya? Tolong ya, Gray." Sambil menyodorkan coklatnya kearahku.

Jadi? Coklatnya bukan hanya untukku saja?

Dan dia merapikan ranselnya kembali. "Jaa, matta ne, Gray!" katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku agak melengos sebal, merasa sahabatku direbutku oleh orang banyak. Dan, aku menunduk, sengaja aku melihat ke lantai. Dan disana ada suatu benda. Sesuatu benda itu berbungkus coklat, ia tergeletak di lantai. Dan, aku mengambilnya.

Coklat. Yah, begitulah bendanya. Sebuah coklat. Di belakangnya tertulis 'Dear Trent'

…

…

Apa maksudnya dengan 'DEAR'?

Untuk Trent pula, Si Dokter pendiam itu. Dan aku berpikir sekali lagi. Kusandarkan pundakku ke tembok pintu.

Kenapa Jack bisa dekat dengan Trent, Dokter pendiam jutek yang cuma bisa dekat dengan si suster dan neneknya suster itu?

"Woi, Gray." sapa Cliff dari belakang, cukup mengagetkan aku. Dia baru bangun.

"Apa?" balasku jutek kearah Cliff. Menggangguku berpikir saja, anak ini.

Cliff kelihatan tidak suka dengan balasanku yang jutek tadi. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau kelihatan melamun, makanya kuajak bicara. Kan bisa repot kalau orang jutek kesambet setan." balas Cliff seenak jidat. Ingin kupukul rasanya jidat itu. Sayangnya, jidatnya tertutup poni.

"Siapa yang jutek?" kilahku seraya melengos sebal. Lalu, aku menyerahkan choco-giri bagian Cliff yang dari Jack. "Nih, untukmu. Dari Jack,"

"Coklat? Choco-giri, ya? Dasar anak baik…" kata Cliff sambil senyum-senyum kurang jelas.

"Aku sih memang baik," kataku sambil masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

Cliff langsung mengernyit. "Jack yang baik… bukan kau. Lagipula coklat dari siapa lagi yang ada di tanganmu? Dari Mary?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Aku melihat coklat yang membuatku berpikir sejenak tadi. Coklat dari Jack untuk Trent. Sedangkan choco-giri bagianku kusimpan di laci.

"Ya, dari Mary." Entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengatakan coklat itu adalah coklat Jack yang jatuh yang didekasikan untuk Trent.

Oh Tuhan, mungkin aku gila. Tapi, aku… tak rela?

.

.

**= = Jack's POV = =**

**-12.00 PM-**

'Kemana, ya? Kok tak ada Gold?' kataku dalam hati sambil mencari Gold di lantai 3 Spring Mine.

Aku bersyukur ini bukan tambang di Excavation Site, kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan mati kecapekan gara-gara harus melawan para Dark Creature sialan itu. Claire hebat juga, ya… bisa kuat melawan para mahluk aneh itu. Jadi penasaran bagaimana kabarnya... Apa dia baik-baik saja dengan si pencuri sial itu? Ah, jadi bingung…

Dan, aku baru ingat. Ada coklat yang tersisa, coklat yang harus kuberikan kepada Trent. Tapi, nanti sajalah… Toh, dia juga masih sibuk kerja. Dan, akupun masih harus bekerja…

**-Skip-**

Yosh, pas. Sudah jam 1.30 PM, saatnya ke klinik, hehehe… Aku menghirup udara segar setelah berkutat lama di dalam Spring Mine. Dan, aku berjalan sambil memeriksa tas ranselku. Melihat apa ada yang kurang atau tidak.

Dan… Ada.

Choco-giri untuk Trent hilang. Hilang. HILANG!

Berarti, aku harus mengecek tempat yang kudatangi tadi. Dan, aku menatap horror kearah Spring Mine.

Tadi, aku turun sampai lantai 15, kan? Aku harus mengulang proses gali-menggali lagi? Sedangkan masih menunggu masing-masing 2 petak 3x3 tanaman lobak, kentang dan timun untuk di siram.

Aku menelan ludah.

Aku tidak bisa membeli coklat lagi, karena di kalender Spring Thanksgiving Festival tertanda sebagai hari libur. Berarti, Supermarket tutup. Meski, shipping peternakanku tidak tutup.

Jadi, lagi? Gali lagi? Gila…

**Lantai 1**

Kucari-cari tidak ada.

Baik coklat ataupun tangganya.

Eh, ada deh tangganya… ternyata 5 petak di depan pintu masuk.

**Hingga Lantai 15…**

TETAP TAK ADA!

Dimanapun tak ada, coklat itu membuatku gila! Bagaimana ini… aku juga sudah capek. Ah, menyebalkan.

Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Aku juga ke Inn sebelum ke Spring Mine. Lalu, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke Inn.

**= = Gray's POV = =**

Hei, hei, hei… Apa Jack tidak mencari coklat untuk orang 'tersayangnya' ini? Membuatku kesal saja, apa coklat ini kubuang saja?

…

…

Dan, kenapa aku begitu sensitif dan possesif sampai-sampai aku harus membuangnya? Bodoh.

Aku pun tidur-tiduran di kasur, mencari posisi enak untuk memikirkan sikap yang akan kuambil selanjutnya. Bagaimana kalau Jack tahu aku yang mengambilnya? Apa dia akan marah? Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja mengambilnya… Siapa suruh dia menjatuhkannya…

Jadi, bagaimana nasib coklat tersayang ini? Kubuang? Kumakan? Kukasih langsung ke Trent? Kukembalikan ke Jack? Atau…

Melemparnya ke luar jendela, berharap coklat itu menimpa kepala Trent, dan Trent akan menganggap itu adalah rezeki dari langit… Ah, itu ide yang gila…

…

Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika dicoba.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku kearah jendela. Kubuka kunci jendelanya dan akhirnya kubuka jendelanya. Terakhir, aku siap-siap melempar coklatnya.

Kuangkat tangan kanaku yang menggenggam coklat ke atas. Mempersiapkan tanganku untuk melemparnya. Karena aku malas menunggu Trent keluar, aku bidik coklat itu kearah jendela klinik. Membuat jendelanya pecah, dan coklat itu akan mentok ke kepala Trent. Oke, siap…

3…

2…

1…

"GRAYYYYY! BUKA PINTUNYAAAA!"

Tidak jadi. Aku tidak jadi melempar coklatnya. Suara itu menginterupsi perbuatanku. Suara itu, suara Jack. Aku memasukkan coklat Trent ke kantong bajuku. Tak sabaran, dia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan ganas. Dan, aku membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa, Jack? Berisik sekali." kataku sambil membuka pintunya.

Dia memandangiku dengan pandangan yang memelas. "Apa kau melihat choco-giri untuk Trent?" Mukanya semakin memelas saat bertanya.

"Aku…" Yah, aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Jadi, aku jawab apa? Seketika mulutku mengatakan, "Tidak."

Tunggu…

Hei, mulut sialan! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan 'iya'? Astaga…

Sedangkan, Jack… Ia menunduk, jangan-jangan dia menangis?

"Jack, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." jawabnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Aku bersyukur tidak ada jejak air mata di pipinya. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya pucat? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?

Rasanya benar-benar bersalah, kalau begini. Aku berkata, "Kubantu mencarinya." Dengan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Tubuhnya memang lebih pendek dariku.

"Sankyuu, Gray." balasnya pelan, dan ia tersenyum manis. Aku berharap Jack menghentikan senyumannya sekarang juga, karena tidak baik jika melumer di sini.

.

.

**= = Jack's POV = =**

Aku bersyukur Gray mau membantu mencari coklat itu. Yokatta. Aku bisa menghela nafas lega, karena aku tidak harus mencari sendirian. Gray baik…

"Jack." Gray memanggilku.

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita berpencar saja, kau cari di sekitar peternakanmu dan sekitar hutan. Aku mencari di sekitar Rose Square dan jalan di sekitar Inn." usul Gray. Dan aku mengangguk pelan.

Kita pun berpencar. Aku melihat jam, pukul 3.15 PM. 45 menit lagi, klinik tutup. Kalau tidak ketemu, bagaimana?

Panik. Ya, aku panik. Aku segera mencari ke segala penjuru peternakan dan hutan. Tapi, setelah bermenit-menit mencari, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Aku mengulang kata-kata itu. Kalau tidak ada, bagaimana? Apa aku harus minta ke Harvest Goddess? Ide bagus. Kita coba saja.

Aku mengambil Moon Drop Flower yang ada di sana. Lalu, aku membuangnya di air terjun sebelah Spring. Sepertinya mualai bereaksi, karena airnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya. Dan…

"Terima kasih sudah melakukan offering. Mau kusambungkan ke Game Cube?"

Hah? Game Cube? Apa itu? Aku langsung menjawab, "tidak."

"Oh… begitu. Oh ya, aku suka dengan offeringmu yang tadi. Terima kasih.", Lalu, ia menghilang. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untukku bicara. Tak ada harapan.

Aku lebih baik kembali ke tempat Gray mencari. Membantunya mencari coklatku di sana. Dan, aku berjalan kearah Rose Square. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Gray. Kontan, aku memanggilnya…

"Gray, sudah ketemu belum?" tanyaku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Ya, jelas. Jelas-jelas membuatku sangat senang, karena tidak ada orang yang tidak kuberi choco-giri. Aku benar-benar tersenyum senang. Tanpa peduli, Gray menemukan coklat itu dimana.

"Terima kasih, Gray!" aku langsung memeluknya erat. Tanpa peduli pandangan orang yang melihat kami berdua. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kan? Memeluk untuk selebrasi kebahagiaan ini? Meskipun ini terlalu berlebihan jika dibilang selebrasi.

"Sebentar lagi klinik tutup, lho." katanya mengingatkanku yang masih bertengger di dadanya. Aku langsung melepas pelukanku dan melihat jam. Pukul 3.45 PM.

"Iya, sebentar lagi! Aah… Gray, mumpung kau ada di luar, temani aku sekalian ke klinik, ya?" pintaku dengan wajah yang di buat sememelas mungkin.

"Ya," katanya menjawab ogah-ogahan seperti tidak punya pilihan lain. Yosh, bagus. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari ke klinik. Tanpa mempedulikan Gray yang mendumel malas lari-lari.

Ketika sampai, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung masuk ke klinik. Ke ruang kerjanya Trent. Trent melongo melihatku dan Gray yang ngos-ngosan habis berlari.

"Trent, ini, choco-giri!" kataku menyerahkan coklat kepada Trent.

Trent menatapku dan mengambil coklatnya, ia berkata, "Terima kasih," sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah biasa melihat ia tersenyum, tapi Gray tidak. Mukanya melongo heran dan kelihatan bodoh dan lucu di mataku.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, Trent." kataku selesai menunaikan tugas.

Setidaknya semua nama yang kuberi choco-giri sudah tercentang kan?

.

.

**= = Gray's POV = =**

Dia masih menarik dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Jack, maaf, tolong lepas." pintaku kepada Jack agar melepaskan tangannya.

"Eh, eh… Maaf," kata Jack, mukanya memerah.

Aku masih penasaran kenapa ada tulisan dear di coklatnya Trent, itu masih membuatku sedikit sebal. Entah kenapa.

"Kenapa ada tulisan 'Dear Trent' di coklat untuk Trent, Jack?"

Kelepasan.

Aaarrgghhh! Mulut sial! Tidak bisakah kau mengontrol perkataan yang tak ingin kukeluarkan?

"Ha? Itu sih… Errr…Di coklatmu juga ada! Dasar bodoh!" balasnya sambil mengejek, mukanya memerah dan ia langsung berlari kearah peternakannya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Jadi? Di coklatku ada? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya?

Aku segera berjalan dengan cepat ke Inn. Masuk ke dalam Inn, naik tangga menuju kamarku di atas, membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke kamarku, segera aku melihat choco-giri dari Jack yang kusimpan di laci.

Aku melihatnya dengan seksama, memeriksa setiap inci bungkus coklatnya. Dan, itu membuatku tersenyum.

Tidak ada kata 'Dear' disana. Seharusnya aku kecewa, bukan? Tapi, tidak.

Yang tertulis disana adalah 'Dearest'. Dan, itu tidak akan membuatku kecewa.

Bukannya choco-giri untukku lebih berarti bagi Jack?

**= = THE END = =**

A/N:

This fic is dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #2. GrayJack again. Hohohoho… *very big grin*

For my friend, **One apple. **Happy end, eh? Hehe…

I've been told you to don't read, if you don't like. Am I right? Absolutely **YES.**

**Mind to Review, please~ ^^**


End file.
